


Random Thought Generator

by The AUTHOR Who tries to finish things (Silent_Observer_of_time)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Broken Promises, Communication Failure, Competition, Family Dynamics, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, How Do I Tag, Innocence, Master/Servant, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Papyrus-centric, Sans Doesn't Know, Secret Identity, Slice of Life, Stream of Consciousness, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/The%20AUTHOR%20Who%20tries%20to%20finish%20things
Summary: Each chapter is a different story. I can't keep the thoughts together.Just know I use the usual 4 timelines and it's pap-related...Yeah. OTL





	1. Destabilized Timelines and Schools don't mix when the bowl is meant for Romcom

**Author's Note:**

> Like any other thought,  
> stories lose its value in due time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Underswap!Papyrus and Papyrus are bros and you can already guess who else are bros.
> 
> Obviously, this is a stereotypical love not-incest-but-is story except for the fact I-! I mean the Author changed their mind and want everyone to die by the end of the year.
> 
> Thus, the story begins with Underswap!Papyrus unconsciously forcing himself to build a machine so he can separate the timelines before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the fragments of the story became part of the story itself...hehe...

**1 - BEGINNING**

 

[SCHOOL]

 

"damn. this school is rich if they can afford all this stuff~” Stretch yawned, stretching his arms in the air. Walking forward with his iconic orange jacket, he wondered if anyone would recognize him to be a hacker of some sort. Well yes. He was a black-hat in profession, but also an illegitimate mechanic. It was nice to know some areas weren’t aware of their activities. Though, his brother Papyrus is a better mechanic than he is (even if said brother doesn’t understand math) and a great chef. Abandoned since birth, the two of them had to fend for their survival but they stuck with each other to the end. Landing in an orphanage, Papyrus often went out to watch the construction workers and carpenters with interest while Stretch immersed himself with books and PCs in the dumpster area.

 

You could tell what happened next. They got adopted, got abused because the father was a drunk and the mother tries her best to protect them. Papyrus was very emotional, forcing them to remain in that putrid hellhole for the mother's sake. That woman also taught Papyrus how to cook while he continued taking up lessons online. God. He can still feel the scars on his bones as he walked into these gates.

 

"..." Some monsters were talking among each other as the skeleton walked inside. Stretch feels sleepy with all the walking. He should take a nap when he reached a resting point. Anyways when the Human mother died, they were already fit to do an escapade and live their life to our own desires. Screw that drunk Human, he can rot in hell for all the fucked-up things he's done to them. He can't even trace them because they aren't registered in the Human or Monster database (adopted remember? Oh and in an illegal orphanage. Yeah) as well as the fact they transferred into another area. In an early age of 15, Stretch can bravely say he can hijack a car and drive it! (His brother was screaming for his life, but he can drive it.)

“hmmm....” Stretch, listens to some of the rumors and shrugged it off. Living low after a huge heist, Stretch sold off the car and asked Papyrus if he can find an apartment to transfer in. Of course, Papyrus knows what he's been doing (the gist) and is supportive of his actions. However, Papyrus tells him that they should live their life earnestly so they won't be chased after the police like last time Stretch stole headphones and a laptop in a store. Papyrus had to help out in the end, being the more physically fit skeleton he knows. Stretch realized something from his monologue, ‘papyrus should try being an athlete, he'd do great.’

 

*CRING! CRING!*

 

‘speak of the devil.’ Stretch snickered, pulling his phone out from his hoodie.

"hello?" Stretch answered the phone. Papyrus replied, "I HAVE SOMETHING TO CONFESS WHICH MIGHT BE DISADVANTAGEOUS FOR YOU!"

"nyeh. what would that be?" Stretch opened the door and watched some students pass by him. Papyrus seems to be having difficulty in expressing his thoughts but tries anyways. "I MIGHT HAVE PLAGIARIZED YOUR EDUCATIONAL BACKGROUND?"

"of course you should've or they'd place me in elementary. i can handle. is that all?" Stretch looked at the signs that will lead him to the main hall. "I PACKED YOUR SPAGHETTI AND YOU HAVE TO REACH THE TOP MARKS IN THAT TEST TO GET THE PRIVILEGE OF UTILIZING THE MATERIALS. EVEN THEN YOU WILL HAVE TO TALK TO THIS MONSTER CALLED GASTER WINGDINGS."

" ~~run-on sentences?~~ k. eat my lunch, get the scholarship, be cozy with gaster and then the materials." Stretch reminds himself, secretly wondering how many more spaghetti containers they have inside the fridge. What is up with Papyrus and his spaghetti? Not that he hated it; he was simply curious such as how did Papyrus get the materials to make spaghetti or why does it taste indescribable? Stretch suddenly caught sight of a sign saying **No Smoking in School** and whined in dismay. "i think i'll need to bring a lot of lollipops for this year to work."

"WHATEVER YOU SAY DEAR BROTHER." Papyrus can be heard humming. He must be in his job as a chef in that Japanese restaurant. Thank the lord for that Human owner for accepting his brother's talent in an early age of 15. Oh right... He should state their age and the gap. He's 18 while Papyrus is entering 16. Why are they not brought into social programs by the authorities or how are they working when they are minors you ask? Human government system could not support monsters while the Monster system could not encompass the geography of the area. ‘everything's cool. No need to worry about them.’

"brb. wish me luck." Stretch muttered as he entered the room filled with rows of chairs and tables. Everyone, from Humans to monsters, were taking their seats or chatting with each other. Stretch should make some friends while he's at it so he can have someone to talk to... Unless he pursues his life as a NEET. Heh! Papyrus would be so angry at him. "AFTER YOU TAKE THE EXAM, WAIT FOR THE RESULTS. IT WILL COME OUT AFTER THREE HOURS. OH! AND CALL ME WHAT HAPPENS!"

"no way! you're boss is gonna **krill** me if he finds out you’re slacking off." Stretch laughed when he hears the skeleton hang up on him. Hiding his phone, Stretch went around and conversed with everyone. Unlike Papyrus, he's pretty good in his social skills and charisma. But, Stretch can't fathom why no one would want to talk with his younger brother. Papyrus was the coolest most hardworking skeleton there was! Who wouldn't want to be friends with such a cool guy?

‘they just don’t get him probably...’ Stretch sighs, deciding to seat on the back, closest to the EXIT when he finishes the test. This wasn't the first time he took an examination test. He’s taken a ton of those just for the sake of obtaining rare minerals and spells. This is his how manieth school again? Heh. can’t recall anymore. Stretch plans on being in the last year of this school, getting a high school diploma for the future option of entering college or some top notch university. Besides, he’s reaching the age so might as well get one.

 

"Everyone. Take your seats. The exam will begin shortly." A huge female goat came from the other door, wearing glasses as she held the test papers with her co-worker which was a huge male goat. Both had an aura of timidness but Stretch knows there is something more to that. If he recalls right from research, the principal was Gaster Wingdings right? Why would a scientist want to build a school unless it's some sort of social experiment or maybe because the scientist felt like it? You know, to increase the intelligence of the living creatures. Stretch smiled at the thought, "guess that means i have a skele-ton of work to do here."

* * *

 

 

**2 - PASSING**

 

[SCHOOL - AFTER EXAM]

 

"...?" Stretch wandered in the school grounds, watching fellow monsters interact with each other. How long has it been since he saw his fellow monsterkind? Very long time ago. Humans were too much in the Surface and he was too busy trying to survive to notice if there were any monsters beside him. It was survival to the fittest here. No one to hold onto for support except for your younger brother, Stretch learned things the hard way. Stretch continues walking, taking note of the lay-out of the area. He wouldn't want to bother anyone because he's a transfer student in the second semester. Hehehe~ He has to undergo two semesters before he'll graduate. That is a nice thing to know. Some schools have four or three. It was a pain in the as- Stretch's eye lights followed a small skeleton surrounded with a group of students. 'so there's still some skeletons left in this world? that's good to know... less burden for me and my bro in terms of reproduction.'

"You there! Are you lost?" Speak of the devil, the small skeleton noticed him beside the trees. Stretch hopes he doesn't look like a stalker in this viewpoint, Papyrus says he looks like one at times. Aww. And he thought Papyrus was on his side.

‘?’ Stretch watched the small skeleton actually going to his direction with those surprisingly shiny blue eyes. Stretch tilts his head a bit to stare at the pristine skeleton with his hands in his pocket as he performed a cross-examination. Black vest with long sleeve button-in shirt and black pants with unique cellphone given by the school. Is that a safety feature forced by the school? Welp. This school **is** meant for rich kids. ‘darn. i gotta start buying some cloth then. it’s been a long time since i sewn anything up... maybe paps can help me?’

 

"Wowzers! I have never seen a fellow skeleton outside my family before!" Those blue eyes turned into stars. Correction. When Stretch said his brother was the cutest thing he saw, he meant second cutest. This guy topped the rank. The skeleton’s chubby, small and can form stars for eyes. Stretch just wants to hug the guy-No don't start that train of thought! That sounds really creepy even for his standards. ‘okay. Calm down stretch. you’ve got this..’

“same for you buddy.” Stretch responds with a shrug, closing his eyes as if this was to be expected. In the inside, the skeleton was hoping whatever he’s saying would dissuade the skeleton from asking more questions. "who knows? maybe we'll get to be classmates if i pass the test."

"But they'll only accept the 50 highest students." The kid’s disappointing voice allowed Stretch to dub the kid as **Blueberry**. He acts like one and even looks like one, you know since this kid's small- Okay. Papyrus would be hitting him on the skull for belittling this skeleton. Stretch pats the skeleton's skull, "no worries. i got that covered. if you excuse me, i gotta head back and check the results while you take care of your peeps."

"!! Ops. Y-you're right. I got caught out of the moment. Here's my number and my name is Blue Wingdings. See you later!" Blue waved and went back to his friends. Stretch looks at the card and his eye lights vanished. Aside from the fact this cute skeleton gave him his number and he nearly guessed the guy's name right, he also found out that that skeleton was the son of the principal. Stretch watched the skeleton talk with his friends, shimmering blue eyes and a brilliant smile that warms his SOUL. Blue feels so much like Papyrus but smaller- Stretch shakes his head, walking back inside. What was he thinking? He doesn't have a family (orphan), not a permanent residence (occupation and finance problems) and he has issues being held by others (scars and trust issues according to Papyrus). Stretch mutters in defeat, "he's better off with someone else."

 

“hm.” Stretch looks at the time on his phone, “it’s ‘bout time i head back.”

 

* * *

 

Heading back to the designated Auditorium, Stretch and a fellow others received their percentile grade and was escorted either outside or in a deeper section of the school. Having studied and decrease his napping time exponentially for this exam, Stretch knew he’d pass and was greeted by the fluffy teacher himself. Though he isn’t aware of the teacher’s field or status in school, Stretch was able to joke with the guy and gave the guy a nickname **Gorey**. It’s either that or **Fluffybuns**. The teacher simply laughed, enjoying his company with a future student.

 

‘wait a sec.’ Stretch realized something after the teacher left. ‘did i just promise i’d join the gardening club?’

 

“Congratulations everyone!” The fluffy teacher exclaimed, smiling at the fifty students who passed the exam. At the way back, there’s the student council awaiting their future mission. “Through perseverance and determination....”

 

‘oh god. i did. i wonder if he’s here so i can-’ Stretch stared at the back, hoping to see his friendly teacher but found another familiar face instead. Rubbing his eye sockets, Stretch didn’t see this coming. ‘is it just me or did blue duplicate himself?’

 

“!” Right on timing, the cheery starry eyed skeleton he met a while back noticed his gaze and waved HI. Stretch looked away, embarrassed.

 

‘fuck.’ Stretch was glad he was wearing a hoodie or someone would notice his blush. ‘first day and i messed up with my club and my reputation in the student org... maybe this is purely coincidental? maybe... blue’s visiting like a good sport?’

 

“Hello everyone!” Stretch doesn’t bother looking up, fully aware that this was the same baby blue he met early back. ‘just when i was about to convince myself that the guy is blue’s doppelganger...’

 

“I am your Student President, Blue Wingdings!”

 

‘seraph. the blueberry is staring directly at me. must avoid contact and find the coldest and darkest corner to hide in...’ Stretch thought, not knowing his aversion causes several student council members to snicker. Stretch blocks all sound, closing his eyes to try and remember what he’s going to do later.

 

_sleep?_

Research?

_Sleep_

Drink?

_Sleep~_

Work?

_SLEEP~_

Prepare for school!

_**SLEEP!** _

 

‘sleep is a main priority. everything comes later.’ Stretch agreed with his mind, opening his eyes to squint at the Principal talking on and on. Stretch has no idea if the talk is about to end but as soon as he felt movement from his energetic and fidgety seatmate and the word dismissed, Stretch dashed out and avoided all contact from the fellow students.

At this rate. If Stretch really wants to make it to the train station on time, he has to take a shortcut. If he misses it, he’ll have to wait an additional one hour. One hour without sleep?! Blasphemy!

 

* * *

  
Stretch is so glad he can shortcut. He is also glad that the train isn’t full or he’d have to sleep standing. Oh wait. Call his brother. Yeah.... After sleep.

 

...

..

.

 

‘god that feels great! did you know that thirty minutes of sleep in the train is divine? no? well screw you too whoever is mind reading me.’ Stretch talked to himself, yawning as he solo-d a seat. Stretch is so glad that trains have AC or ventilation systems coz electricity bills aren’t decreasing any time soon. Flipping his phone, Stretch called his brother up as he yawned for the third time.

 

*CRING! CRING! *

 

"GOLLY! I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D MAKE IT TO THE TOP TEN IN THE ENTRANCE EXAM- HMM? (how did you know that? nyeh. whatever. can you bring me these type of cloth for my clothes?) YOU NEED WHAT NOW? (i texted it to ya so no worries.) I SEE! NYEH HEH! DO NOT WORRY! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BUY THE ITEMS NECESSARY FOR NEXT WEEK. YOU, ON THE OTHER HAND, WILL NEED TO START FINDING THE STITCHING BLUEPRINT AND FREEING YOUR SCHEDULE!"

“yeah yeah... i get it.” Stretch smiles as he listens to his phone while in the train station. Papyrus sounded so happy, screaming his skull off. No seriously, Stretch already lowered the volume and Papyrus can still be heard through the phone. It was so bad that Stretch had to hold his phone few inches away from his skull. Stretch also gave up trying to tell Papyrus that he's too loud because that’ll damper his mood. “anything else paps?”

"I WILL BE COMING HOME VERY **VERY** LATE SO LOCK THE DOORS WHEN YOU SLEEP."

"i get it... oh and hey paps. got a question for ya" Stretch asked, getting off the train as he walked towards an alleyway. The sound of humans talking and the clacking of metal ware echoes in the phone before Stretch continues. "if i fall in love... can you... slap me into my senses?"

"HOW ODD FOR YOU TO SAY THAT! DOES THIS MAKE ME YOUR GIRLFRIEND WHO YOU'RE CHEATING WITH?" Papyrus jokes and Stretch couldn't help but grin. "kinda? but please do that when it happens. i... i think i **might** fall in love again."

"FIRST OFF. HOW DO YOU ALWAYS PREMONITION YOURSELF WITH THESE SORT OF THINGS? SECONDLY, WHY AM I GIVEN THE TASK OF COMING OVER YOUR SCHOOL AND BRINGING YOU BACK TO REALITY? AND THIRD, THIS IS YOUR THIRD TIME THAT I’M GOING TO DO THIS BROTHER! DO YOU KNOW HOW SURPRISED I AM AT YOUR STANDARDS. YOU SHOULD HEIGHTEN IT UP LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus tries to offer help with his wonderful sarcasm _that isn’t so obvious_ , but Stretch wasn't so convinced. “BUT EVERYTHING I SAID IS TRUE. I SWEAR TO THE SERAPHS ABOVE!”

“i’m nice that way.” Opening the door, Stretch went up the stairs to the tenth floor, unlocking the fifth door to his left, the skeleton enters the room and locks the door. "and while at the topic of standards... are you talking about the one that includes: must be able to make spaghetti, must like puzzles, must have no redeeming qualities in reference to the guy's humility, and let's not forget must be able to get into my good side?"

"THOSE ARE INCREDIBLY HIGH STANDARDS WHEN I PLACE YOU INTO THE EQUATION!" Papyrus declared and it was true. Papyrus, his lil' cinnabun, has already attracted three suitors because of his attitude in the last school they both entered in to snatch a rare substance in the chemistry lab. Man. Stretch had a fieldwork there all right, scaring those idiots away with his blasters. No one and he means **n o o n e** was going to flirt with his innocent bro.

Stretch doesn’t really notice his admirers, already having Muffet and Undine was enough. Their sisters was a hassle, especially that war freak Undyne. "maybe i should add you in my list but you’re so easy to please... darn."

 

"I AM NOT EASY- I HAVE A BETTER IDEA!”

 

The sudden devious tone did not go unnoticed by the older brother, having Stretch ask as he flopped on the couch. “yes?”

 

“NYEH HEHEHEH! I’M NOT TELLING YOU UNTIL THE PERSON YOU LOVE BEGINS TO LOVE YOU BACK OR YOU ARE STARTING TO GO MADLY IN LOVE WITH THE PERSON!"

 

“harsh.” Stretch yawned, trying to get comfy with the sofa. “anything else?”

 

“ASK HELP WHEN NEEDED!”

 

* * *

 

 

**5 - ALTERATIONS**

 

[SCHOOL - RECESS]

 

*CRING! CRING!*  


“i’m up… i’m up…?” Stretch looked around in surprise, noting he isn’t even in his apartment anymore but in-?!

“I guess we’re partners then.”

‘the time distortion!’ Stretch first thought as he looked at his ‘partner’ in whatever subject he’s in. ‘shit! it’s even **blue** of all monsters! what day is it anyways? what the hell was i doing?!’

‘come on stretch. play cool or you’ll ruin the timeline further.’ Stretch looked down at his book and then towards the blackboard. ‘answer page 50-60? tsk. easy.’

 

"i'll do the first five pages while you do the other five" Stretch mumbled, checking his phone to note that a week has passed since he last slept. _Lord of Asgore!_ "then we can look at each other’s works and correct the possible mistakes if that's okay with you- (Stretch couldn’t help but laugh at the face of his partner) pft!"

“Wh-What are you laughing at and why are you covering your face?” Blue exclaimed as Stretch covered his face. Blue has no idea how adorable he looks as he ate a cupcake from Muffet. Stretch doesn't want to look like a pedophile or a mean douche, even if their age gaps have yet to reach the illegal age gap limit, but having the Blueberry as your Literature partner for the whole semester (even with the time gaps) is too much.

 

"i-i think i understand why you're cream of the crop." Stretch's grin widened as Blue looked indignant to his joke. "but then it's not my fault you're so **fluffy** in the inside.."

"A-Are you flirting with me using puns?!" Blue looks like he's going to throw that cupcake at him. Not having any lunch money with him, Stretch gives a grin and asked,

"me? i would never stoop so low as to take the blueberry color off that pretty thing."

"i mean the cupcake! the cupcake!" Stretch waved his arms in the air as Blue summoned out Gaster blasters from thin air. How could he forget the Wingdings have those machines for self-defense? Stretch is also internally crying since he really wished Blue just flung that cupcake on him instead. Muffet's cupcakes were to die for and he was so hungry...? ‘why the hell am i hungry? What the bloody stones happened last week?’

 

"one more stunt like that and you're going to the medical bay!" Blue doesn't sound happy, but Stretch can see the blush prominent on the guy. Oh god. Is Blue the type of skeleton who takes flirting seriously? Stretch gives a wary smile, _which he knows he'll regret later._ He can't help it. He has to say it.

"ah but you like it don't you?" A flicker of magic was enough to teleport Stretch out of the area and towards the roof with his books in toe and back to sit on the somewhat use-able chair and remnant of the table. Seeing the skeleton frowning, Stretch decided to stop teasing and made the situation look like whatever Blue did was a joke. It seems everyone was used to this antic, still chatting and all that. Blue hesitantly sits down, looking at Stretch with a pout(?)

"if this keeps up, i really will fall for you." Stretch has his face propped up as he held a pen on his left. If only the skeleton looked up, he'd see Blue's surprise expression turn into that of confusion.

 

After finishing the work, Stretch excused himself to get a drink...

 

ERROR

 

< **Cha-reactor Building Club** >

“put down the garden scissors!” Frisk ordered as they flipped a table as a shield from any invading knives thrown at their direction.

"What the hell?" Stretch immediately ducked down when knives were thrown at him. Looking behind, Stretch didn't see the classroom but the hallways.

"Stretch! Look out!" Undyne yelled and dragged him down.

"how is this happening?" Stretch complained as the mad human cackled. Stretch threw a bunch of bones in that direction, but he heard it clash with metal. Stretch wished he could simply _kill the lil’ piece of meat and learn what is going on here!_

“C-calm down stretch. R-remember the promise. R-remember the pie… We’re doing this for the pie…” Alphys soothed and Stretch simply understood what his friend meant, feeling hungry at the thought of pie and golden tea with honey laced in it.

'i joined this club...' Looking to his left, Stretch wondered how the lovable fluffy guy got psychopaths in his supposed-stress relieving club?! ‘there goes my lunch…’

“Pst!” Undyne called out, catching the attention of the other four. Pointing at the back, Undyne whispered, “Asriel will distract his psychotic sibling while the punk and I corner them from behind.”

“Why me?!” Asriel whined, from fear or shock that a knife narrowly cut one of his floppy ears. Undyne hissed back, “coz they’ll listen to you nitwit and whatever we say goes to deaf ears!”

“Break is almost over. Let’s move!” Frisk urged, already on the floor ready to crawl to their left. Stretch sighs, wishing he didn’t keep a promise with the big guy in the beginning as he crawled to the right.

“i just hope this works.” Stretch cursed under his breath _if skeletons do need to breathe_ as he avoided the garden tools on the floor. One wrong move and his pretty 1 HP will go by the decimal. His stomach grumbling also wasn’t helpful and the fact he’s also sleepy…

“I GOT YOU NOW TWERP!” Undyne screamed from somewhere and the skeleton looks up just in time to used his blue magic to divert the garden scissors from Undyne’s person. Without any hindrance, Undyne tackled the human similar to how a police manhandles a potential terrorist.

“if only papyrus can see you now...” Stretch sat up, wiping a bead of sweat from the side of his face. “...in second thought, i rather not.”

 

ERROR

 

< **Clearly Straight and Motivated Roommates** >

 

'oh for seraphim's sake! i just blinked, didn't i?!' Stretch cursed. He then looked around to realize he's in some dormitory. He didn’t think the world loved him that much. No seriously, all because he reached the **top 10** doesn’t mean he gets to dorm with one of the hottest(?) student council members. It’s unheard of- 'hottest student council members? Woah! Who placed these thoughts into me? Ah prick! Don't tell me I'm causing a destabilization in the timelines...'

'I just have to get used to this huh?' Stretch sighed. Okay there was a small voice in his head hoping Blue as his dorm mate, but.... the word hottest echoed in his head and Blue isn’t really considered hot for a lot of people. Maybe a beautiful voluptuous lady or maybe a guy- Stretch tries to recall what he wrote on his paper. He wrote bisexual didn’t he? So it’s either a gal or guy. Darn. He knows he’s straight but judging from his dating history... 2 guys and 1 girl... His love life leans to a curve path.

"Here goes nothing." Stretch stared at the door, hoping against all odds that it’s probably a hot chick or dude. A smaller voice told him he should call Papyrus for support. Papyrus is wise asexual son of a skeleton. He knows everything he shouldn’t say to strangers. That’s how good Papyrus is. Stretch reached for the door knob, taking a breather. ‘here goes nothing.’

  
*C-CREAK!*

  
“wassup?”

  
“...” Stretch didn’t reply back, eye sockets not even lit as he heard a voice he recognized very well. Instead of being relieved or angry, Stretch asked with a dubious tone. “you have got to be kidding with me? you’re one of the top hottest monsters in school?”

“heh. i know right?” Sans snickered, hogging the sofa as he watched TV with a fat bag of potato crisps on his side. Stretch face palmed, sighing. Sans looks over to the expectant skeleton and waved the tv, “wanna watch with me?”

  
“uh.. yeah. whatever.” Stretch entered with his suitcase, really going to schedule an entire hour to talking with his therapeutic brother because he's starting to think he's over-sexualizing his final year in high school. If over-sexualizing is a word he can use? Placing his stuff down, Stretch flopped on the bed, sighing.

"you doing alright?" Sans wondered as Stretch closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

**7 - REALIZATION**

 

[LAB]

 

 

"not really-"

 

“I know what you want Mr. Palatino…. If your last name is Palatino.” Gaster glared at the stunned student in front of him.

'schrodinger! i closed my eyes and this is what happens?!' Stretch cursed internally, struggling to smile and wonder what is really going on here. He's in the lab and it seems he's part of the Science club. Good but not good. Something in the school is influencing the timeline's distortion. 'i'll let the memories come to me slowly... hopefully, i won't go insane or get any physical damages from the sudden synchronization with my future self.'

“i have no idea what yer talking about, but lay it on me i guess...” Stretch looks up at the principal slash Research club adviser.

'hmm' He feels slightly anxious, but leaned more on the dread department since he’s actually halfway through the semester and _what gave him away?!_  

 

“Excelling in class, socializing with my two children, boosting your reputation in school, getting along with the teachers, staying in the late hours for research and club activities… I’m surprised to what lengths your actions have led you only for it to end miserably.”

‘shit shit shit shit! he freaking monitored me! does that mean he knows the hell i've been in or will he realize the problem of this universe?’ Stretch can feel a bead of sweat fall down at the side of his skull, trying to give a smile to a renowned scientist who created one of the best security protocols in the world. ‘this is it. it’s all over. it's either erasure or-’

 

“Your actions to get my good graces are for my son isn’t it?”

 

“i won't go without a fi-wait what?” Stretch can’t believe it. Gaster covered his mouth with one hand, staring at the shocked skeleton. Gaster frowned,

 

“Is there a flaw to my understanding?”

 

“n-no! it’s just that…” Stretch thought he was going to confess about his mission to go back in time and avoid some huge mishap with his parent and all that shit… but he didn’t think the Scientist would forego the idea of thievery over a strange concept such as Love. “i… didn’t think it’s that bad….” 

“I am aware that this is a strange topic to discuss about after class….” Gaster taps his clipboard onto the table. “But the fact Blue constantly discusses your being in the dining table is a major concern within the family- Is something wrong?”

“n-nah. i-i’m fine.” Stretch beats his chest, accidentally swallowing the candy he had in his mouth. He’s sure he won’t die from this, but the news that Blue talks about him sent his SOUL into a fluttering mess. It kinda hurts in the inside since he’s lying under his breath. “s-so… what do you wanna tell me?”

 

“You are forbidden to court him.”

 

“ah…” Stretch should’ve seen this coming. Protective brother and father, this must be the reason why Blue has one night stands or fling relationships. ‘why does his SOUL still hurt though? stupid ass-shaped soul!’

"understood-"

 

ERROR

 

< **Drinking before the Midterms** >

 

"oh god make it stop..." Stretch closed his eyes, only to open it and see his roomie. They're in a bar with a fire elemental bartender. Stretch groaned. "i hate my life."

“huh...?” Sans looks over at his science partner, also tipsy but more sober than the other. "bout wut?"

"n-nothing..." Stretch tried to recall why he's here. Nothing. He's too goddamn drunk. Stretch was glad Sans filled him in... not. “stretch. sorry to break it to you but i think you’re either obsessing over my bro or madly in love with the guy and that’s... disturbing in both ways.”

 

“god. comic. i’m sorry... just wait a sec.” Stretch whines, trying to maintain balance as he tries to reach for his phone in his pocket. Sans’ eye sockets turned blank. “stretch. buddy. i’m not mad okay? i get it all the time. i’m chill. in fact, i’m glad that it’s finally someone i know that likes my baby bro.”

“no. i mean...” Stretch leans on the table, wondering why getting the phone is so hard right now. “my brother papyrus... he-he told me that... that i gotta tell him ‘bout this.”

“i think that’s really cute.” Sans chuckled, raising his hand for the barkeeper Muffin to give him another drink. Stretch was paying after all, even if Sans had the fortune to pay all of the lanky skeleton’s debts. Sans secretly wished they drank in Grillby’s instead, knowing the fire elemental personally.

 

“i know...ah here.” Stretch pulled out his phone, flipping it and doing speed call. The phone didn’t even get to buzz twice before a booming voice erupted from the volume. A lot of the locals were used to the voice except for Sans. 'oh asgore. please papyrus. pick up and tell me i'm not going crazy.'

 

“HELLO BROTHER! IS THERE ANYTHING THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN HELP YOU WITH?!”

 

“yeah about that bro... can ya tone down coz it hurts my ears?” Stretch doesn’t even place it close to his skull, but on the table. 'why am i drunk? why do i do this to myself?!'

“why is he so loud?” Sans laughed, twirling his scone. Asgore would sure love this. Sans should recommend the guy to enter this place instead of Muffet’s. Muffin’s have a more tranquil atmosphere than Muffet’s.

“sh. don’t hurt his feels.” Stretch joked with his eyes closed, “ ~~~~ ~~crap. i can't let sans know or we're both screw. quick! say something dumb.~~  how’s work?”

 

“SUPERB AS ALWAYS! WAIT A MINUTE... LET ME GUESS. YOU WANT ME TO FETCH YOU?”

 

“yeah and there’s more to that...” Stretch rubbed his forehead, sighing. 'the timelines, the memories, the teleportation, everything. i need someone with the same problems. i can't be the only one...'

"..." Sans doesn’t know how to feel with this. Is Love that hard a thing? Is Stretch’s parents strict or something? Sans can understand if that were the case. Just look at his father/principal. Every mistake he or Blue makes gives them a hell lot of punishments they didn’t ask for. Stretch stuttered, “paps... i... your big bro is... ~~need you so much. i think i might lose it.~~ ”

 

“WHAT’S WITH THE SUDDEN TENSION?! OH NO... IT MUST BE THAT BAD!”

 

“ **i can't do it paps...** i’m... in love with blue and **gaster found out. i t-tried to act normal but... it's getting to me...** ” Stretch whispered. 'thank god i'm drunk. let sans think this is love...'

"?" Sans couldn’t help but laugh at the embarrassed face of his friend. Sans finally pieced it together. Oh god. Stretch is a sucker, isn’t he? That’s the reason why ‘Papyrus’ is there to save him. That’s too adorable. Sans wants to hug the guy now or is it the booze talking?

 

“DO NOT WORRY BROTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL FINALLY TELL YOU HIS GRAND SCHEME!”

 

“what is it?” Sans hiccups, looking at the phone and rubbing shoulders with his friend.

 

“IT IS- WAIT A SECOND! WHO ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE?!”

 

‘oh.’ Sans blinked, it’s a video chat. So that’s Papyrus. Isn’t he a bit too young to work though? Sans continued, “i’m comic. named after my puntastic nature.”

 

“STRETCH... DIDN’T I TELL YOU NOT TO BEFRIEND MONSTERS THAT TELL HORRID PUNS?” Papyrus looks disappointed at the phone, but the two skeletons didn’t really care all that much. “OR… OH MY GOD! IS HE THE ONE YOU LIKE?”

 

“nah… I wish he was the one” Stretch slinging his arms over to Sans’ shoulders. “this is comic sans wingdings. he’s my roomie i was talking about...”

“hi.” Sans waved at the phone and Stretch could vaguely remember that that wasn’t the tone Sans usually use to greet his friends. Stretch shakes his head, thinking that he’s senses are too hypersensitive to decipher the real thing. 'i just need someone to talk to. someone who won't say i'm crazy...'

 

“HELLO SANS. YOU’RE THE KETCHUP LOVER YES? THANK YOU FOR TAKING CARE OF MY BROTHER.” Papyrus responded, not looking at them as he removed his apron. Stretch can feel Sans’ skull rest over his shoulders, staring at the phone intently.

 

“cool amirite?” Stretch asked his friend who simply nodded. Watching the phone being picked up, Sans can see Papyrus walk out of the kitchen into some alleyway. Papyrus continues, “I KNOW MY BROTHER CAN BE A BIT MESSY SOMETIMES BUT HE DOES HIS BEST TO CLEAN AFTER HIMSELF.”

 

“nah. we let blue clean our room.” Sans confessed and he could see the skeleton face palm. Stretch chuckled, warning Sans. “before you say anything, i know my bro tends to be expressive as hell but those are his quirks and i love him for it.”

“are you kidding with me? people like him are perfect for pranks.” Sans gives a sly grin as he stared at the walking skeleton. It’s like seeing Stretch but with a lively expression. It’s so weird and funny at the same time.

 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU! WHEN I REACH YOUR APARTMENT... I... I AM GOING TO CLEAN YOUR MESS!”

 

“i’ve decided. i want him... as our roommate.” Sans grinned, joking as he noticed Stretch shoulder bumped his skull outta the way. “what? two skulls are better than one, especially in cleaning.”

“god comic. don’t do that. paps takes everything seriously.” Stretch also grinned as well, laughing at his own sheer protectiveness. “he’s like your brother but more restless. ~~he also knows how to make a time machine but we really need the equipment damn it.~~ ”

“restless in bed?” Sans asked, innocently wanting to know the answer. Stretch blushed, looking away. “j-jerk... he’s not into those things. ~~he has insomnia and is bamboozled with the equations in my lab.~~ ”

“doesn’t stop him from getting laid. look at blue for example.” Sans points out and laughed when Stretch gave him a playful push.

 

“SO WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT DRUNK WITH A FRIEND WHEN YOU COULD HAVE CALLED ME IN THE MORNING? THIS CAN ONLY MEAN ONE THING… YOU'RE THE R-”

 

“y-you got me!” Stretch confessed before turning it around because he's happy Papyrus knows but worrying his phalanges off on what excuse because Papyrus sucks at these type of things. “this guy likes you.”

“ **cough!** w-what?!” Sans didn’t see that coming, beating his chest as the scone got stuck somewhere in him.

“pft!” Stretch laughed, hugging his nonexistent stomach as he grinned towards his stunned ally. A bullet dodged, the mechanic earned the victory laugh. Papyrus remained quiet, probably nearby with his running speed. Stretch said, altering the volumes using his phone. “ **sorry**.. **my bad.**  wrong mo-monster. **i still need you here**   **paps**!”

 

“SHEESH. I SHOULDN’T EVEN EXPECT A DECENT ANSWER FROM TWO DRUNKARDS. WAIT FOR ME!”

 

As soon as the door opened, Papyrus didn't expect Stretch to stumble towards him.

"THAT BAD?" Papyrus whispered and Stretch sighed. "the distortion is in the city itself and the university is utilizing it."

"AH..." Papyrus sighed as well, looking straight at the other small drunk skeleton. "YOU MUST BE SANS!"

 

*Thunk!

 

"THAT WASN'T WHAT I EXPECTED." Papyrus summoned a bunch of bones and threw a pillow down to catch the other's skull. "I WAS PLANNING TO USE THE PILLOW FOR YOU."

"bring us home..." Stretch felt himself shutting down. "stabilize my soul... tha...nks..."

 

~~ERROR~~

 

"..." Papyrus huffed, picking up both skeletons. 'WE BETTER HURRY AND FIX THIS MESS... TIME IS RUNNING OUT.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then it stops there. x_x


	2. S D8s 2 m8k U L0v M3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Romcom with our protags being Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus taking part of the competition to save their brothers from getting executed.
> 
> All the while I ship them with their real brothers... Darn. I have a lot of fontcest stories... o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have a prequel but I got so lazy~ OTL

**They Had One Job!**

_"Be careful okay?" The princess asked, twinkling blue eye lights stare at me like stars of the night. I knelt down on one knee, bowing my head before looking up with a smile. "i'll do my best."_

_"Of course you'll do your best! I know you can do it." The short princess twirled around in a gown before giving a kiss on my forehead. I blushed, unable to return the gesture._

_" **You're already so close to the end, you have to win!** "_

 

"..." I slumped on my cage, clutching my hands in my pockets as my hoodie covered my bowed head in defeat. I lost. Coming far and wide to enter the trials for the princess' hand in marriage or the prize money if you end at the finals, I, Stretch, lost in the semi-finals. Stretch who unwittingly got betrayed by a monster I thought I could trust him but now, I'm stuck in a cage as a hostage for my loved ones.

"..." I sigh, taking a cigarette out and lighting it with my magic. Good thing I never told anyone where I went or they'd laugh. Stupid Prince Red and his endless amount of thoughts. I hope an arrow gets stuck in his ass while his lovers do kinky things to him. Princess Blue told me she'd be watching from afar, supporting me. I hope not. Blue must be pretending she doesn't know me right now to save her from disgrace or maybe she's happy 'Noble' DJ Napstaton won on the challenge... I'm only a middle class adventurer class. Now I'm going to die because I have no one to SAVE me - the loser.

"I-I don't want to die!" One of them screamed, banging the bars. Stupid rules. Why isn't Sans changing the rules or lil' Tsundere - princess Black? They're the logical ones, but maybe they're also bored. Their lives are made entirely of work. That sucks ~~so why am I trying so hard to get in there again~~. But then why would you want to drag someone to FIGHT for your Life? Who would be so stupid to-?!

"W-Where are you going?!" One of my friends screamed, calling out to their retreating friend. Main concluding evidence is right in front of me. The monsters who's supposed to SAVE my comrades are backing out at the last minutes. Heh. They should have expected that. Who would want to enter a death-defying Trial for the Royalty's entertainment?

 

"STRETCH?!" A skeleton called out, voice as loud as a megaphone, rushing out from the door with my recently made outfit and a familiar ITEM (Iron Sword) I bought for someone's birthday. I froze and zoned directly at the face, hoping against all odds this wasn't true. The skeleton steps forward, chatting with an edgy chef assistant. Time slowed down when I saw the pair of skeletons enter the door amidst the retreating crowd. Several others went forward as well, but I was watching my sibling, my own lil baby girl Papyrus was literally here. _When I said stupid, I did not mean clueless!_ I drop my cigarette, remembering the one beside Papyrus as well. It was like the past came back to haunt me.

"I can't believe you two were dumb enough to fall in love with Berries and wealth." The skeleton dubbed Fell (in my memory) scoffs, smirking up at me and someone. Papyrus bumps Fell's shoulder with a frown. "NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO INSULT OUR HEART-BROKEN BROTHERS!"

"F-fine. Quit bumping me! I need to go talk to Stupid." Fell moves away with disdain. I followed Fell to see the skeleton's older brother - Slim. Oh right. He fell in love with tsundere Black, constantly trying to please her. Why are we are so dumb to fall for cutesy skeletons? I regret nothing though. Blue was a refreshing guy. Slim rubs the back of his skull, sweating nervously. "h-how did'ja find out?"

"THE CRYSTAL CUBE ("He means TV." Fell explains.) IN THE OLD PRIEST'S HOUSE! THEREFORE, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, USED THE LITTLE BIRD TO TRAVERSE THE WORLD AND SAVE YOU!" Papyrus cheered with so much enthusiasm. The bird must be dead from now. "OH AND I ALSO DRAGGED FELL WITH ME! FELL WAS WORKING SO MUFFET SAID IT'LL GO TO SLIM'S TAB!"

"you shouldn't have... seriously." Slim looks away. I have a feeling Slim didn't tell Black about his cool sibling. Even if Fell's wearing a simple garment, he reeks like a bad-ass. No, I'm serious. Fell, the guy who wears a butler attire in Muffet's, seems to have gone through more fights than Slim even when he didn't. I mean look at that scar running down that eye socket. It was fucking cool. Don't state it to the skeleton or he'll get boastful. I asked my sibling, "b-but bro... you have no job yet. you're not legal to-"

"NONSENSE BROTHER! YOU DO NOT SIMPLY UNDERESTIMATE THE GREAT PAPYRUS UNLESS... DO YOU NOT TRUST ME?" Papyrus pouts, hugging the sword's sheath as he looks up at me. Fell was already on Slim's side (jumping up to hold onto the bars as he looks at the quivering defeated skeleton), discussing about his recent loss with anger. _Fell doesn't like hearing his older brother lose_. Since Papyrus and Fell were minors, they can't do anything until they form a bond with a monster with a job. Papyrus, my coolest bro, often helps around in an isolated village somewhere in Snowdin. He bonds with the Missionaries so he can learn how to heal and other support skills. The other person was me, but that was a long time ago during the... **Experiment**. Slim and Fell are also siblings who we met in Muffet's pastry shop. I think the only person Fell has ever bonded with is Muffet (Oh god. Muffet will kill me if I died with my tabs unpaid!), Slim and Paps.

"o-of course i do. just worried 'bout you, babe." I comforted with both arms raised. Papyrus instantly cheers up and holds his hand to me, wearing the crimson gloves I bought for him. I didn't want Papyrus to get hurt, but he'd do anything to SAVE me. Slim knew it too, we had no choice.

 

*CLICK!*

 

"You won't regret it." Fell drops down and lands without a thud. Muffet must've taught him. Papyrus gives a thumbs-up, smiling at the crestfallen skeleton. "NOW THAT I'M IN! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

"don't die and win." Slim answers, not stating the other reason for the trial. Something me and Slim should have done when we went here in the first place... **Don't look up at the stars while working... You might just fall down the gutter.**

 

* * *

On the other side...

 

"aren't ya sad at the slightest black?" Red asked, sitting on the chair to stare at the bored skeleton. Black yawned, crossing her arms without a care in the world. "Why should I?"

  
"how cruel." Red rolls his eyes, knowing the skeleton didn't mean it. Of course Black wouldn't fess up about her relationship with Slim. The skeleton had a reputation to take care of, just like Blue. Checking the surveillance, Red has to make sure everything was going perfectly fine before he catches it. Red gripped the device unconsciously tighter as **he** read the reports of the various guards.

"W-we could just stop this. It doesn't have to be this way." Blue argues, looking below to see her friends. Sans turned silent, looking over to the throne where the King sat - The same King who started all of this. It was only through Red and Sans that the second Trials have a partnership-based component since the the first Trials are too gruesome for... most audience. Sans sighs, "but dadster might turn against us, more on me and red but you get the idea..."

 

"Who's that?" Black squints, letting the siblings look at the direction. Seeing Slim go all emotional with a stranger must have awaken the skeleton from stupor. A chef assistant berating the tired knight, Red's eye lights went from one interaction to the other. "who knew stretch and slim had siblings?"

"We can't let them join! They're minors and they aren't prepared for the...Trials." Blue grips her armchair, looking at the jubilant novice talk with the smoking adventurer. Sans watched the pact get formed and slumps on his chair. "welp. it's either they die or their bros fight. take your pick, blue."

"..." All of them turned silent, but it seems the King broke it for them. Coming down from his pedestal above theirs, King Gaster greets his four children: Prince Sans, Prince Red, Princess Black and Princess Blue. Gaster knew Red was the best in terms of handling the soldiers next to Black, but he may never be so sure if there's a traitor around their mist. "Are we ready for the trials, Red?"

 

"yeah. coast clear-!" Red goes wide-eyed when he saw the two skeletons gave each other a kiss. He never pegged the two to have that sort of arrangement. However, it made sense when their monster specie is facing extinction. But that's besides the point, no one looks into those things anymore (unless you're a nerd). The more important note on this is that the interaction has no strings attached and the extent of the love-sharing is unknown. 'blue and black won't be happy with this.'

"Y-Yes father. I checked..." Black held the same expression as Blue, more pained than alarmed at the gesture while Sans' slouch straightened to check what was really happening. It made sense to check since they're kinda indebted with Stretch and Slim because of a certain incident. If word got out, Gaster will-! King Gaster looks at the stadium and grins, "Good. Let the Trials begin."

 

...

 

"He knows..." After Gaster left, Blue stated what her siblings feared for. When Gaster sees them interested with someone, he's bound torture them for their potential, especially when his two beloved sons are the ones who looked. Sans cursed under his breath, "we gotta save them."

 

* * *

 

 

**GAMES? I DON'T GET IT.**

 

"SO IT'S YOU AND ME TOGETHER, FELL." I said, staring at the map. I, the Great Soon-to-be-Cleric Papyrus, will SAVE his brother from the Trials. I also don't know why so many monsters are praying around me? They must be undergoing a lot of hardship before coming here. I wish Father could help them, but he's too old to come. Good thing we had the little yellow bird carry us halfway the continent for this! I have to SAVE Stretch! Even if he's a lazy bones, he's still my oldest, second-greatest brother.

"FACK. The acronym of Fucking, Asking, Courting and Killing? Who in the ass crack would make such a name?!" Fell growled, staring at the back of the map. I feel really guilty for dragging Fell along without telling him what we're supposed to be doing. But if Fell knew, he wouldn't come to save his brother. Slim was his good-for-nothing brother who always piled the debts. Stretch also does that, but he has a reason. My brother... He doesn't want to remember that time. It's too... **Painful**. "Hey Papyrus? Whoever made the manual's name as an acronym, they wanted someone to curse. Imagine a guy saying to his partner within the jungle: ******, give me the FACK right now**! God. That's priceless!"

  
"PFT! S-STOP! WE ARE NOT HERE TO HAVE FUN, BUT TO SAVE OUR BROTHERS WITH THE BOOK FOR MEMORY'S SAKE!" I held the instructions upside down. I really want to understand it, but all I see are gibberish chicken lines. I can understand the drawings though. This must be the map of the Royal Castle! Fell looks at me and flipped my map. I blinked, not really seeing much differences on the picture. After a few seconds, Fell snatched it with a glare, "How could I forget about your illiteracy?"

"I'M SORRY I CAN'T READ AND WRITE OUR LINGUA FRANCA! BUT I KNOW HOW TO COPY WORDS AND SPEAK." I smile and I swore I heard a smack at the distance. Was that my brother Stretch? Oh poor brother. He must be worried about me! I try to pull out my sword but it was firmly lodged in because of the permafrost. Right. I live in Snowdin. My bad. I placed the sword on the belt Stretch made me and straightened my back. "SO WHAT'S FIRST?"

"...We wait for the written exam to state our rank in the tournament." Fell noticed several monsters glancing at our direction. Fell sniffs himself and me. I blinked, curious. "IS SOMETHING WRONG FELL?"

"Nothing..." Fell was reading the instruction manual make-shift map, "We will take an exam and get a servant before going to our rooms. What we shouldn't do is in the title itself. **No Fucking, Asking, Courting and Killing.** "

"EXPLAIN FURTHER. I THOUGHT THE TRIALS WE'RE ENTERING LAST FOR A WEEK. IT SHOULD BE PURELY COMBAT-BASED RIGHT?" I tilted my head in confusion. Fell flips the pages, reading it quickly. "No... That would be too boring for the King if there's no drama and scandal. Housing at least fifty pairs, the four rules are meant to disqualify you. During the intervals, the servants assigned are the ones who'll tempt us to do the following forbidden rules. We can't hurt the servants in any way and we have to stay in the Castle until we get disqualified. We are constantly monitored with our servants writing down our progress while protecting/tempting us. Winners get to fuck the princes for a month, price money and get their loved ones out. Finalists get to date the prince once, price money and still get their loved ones out. Finally, semi-finalists get their loved ones.. I don't want to stay in this stuffy room. We're aiming for the semi-finals. Oh wait. Losing means your loved one which you want to SAVE and you will become part of the slave unit of the Castle... Shit tities. What are slave units?"

"I DON'T KNOW BUT IT MUST BE WORSE THAN WHAT OUR BROTHER'S ARE SUBJECTED TOO. AND HEY! WE ARE PLAYING OUR BROTHER'S GAME IN REVERSE. BACK THEN, STRETCH AND SLIM WERE THE SERVANTS. NOW, WE'RE THE MASTERS. WOWIE FELL! I BET YOU WON'T LAST A CHANCE IN THIS TOURNAMENT WITH YOUR SADISTIC STREAK, BUT THEN I CAN'T READ AND I CAN'T ASK FOR ANYONE'S HELP..." I sigh, looking at monsters coming over with huge stacks of papers. Receiving the paper from the guy, it was fifty pages long gibberish. However, it was a multiple choice question. I have a twenty five percent chance of getting the answer right!

"..." I scratched my chin, looking over at Fell who's already answering. Fell was the type of person who organizes and executes the plans with precision. He's too OC though, shouldering the work alone. Muffet likes those type of independent people. I'm like Fell too, but nicer and usually would like a helping hand once in a while. Fell's just Tsundere to accept HELP. I need HELP, but I'm too loud and attractive to do the jobs around town. Sigh.

 

...

 

"I'M THE LAST!" I pouted, but Fell stared at the screen and stated his rank. "Third."

"WHY DID THE TEST HAVE TO BE SO HARD?!" I crossed my arms, but Fell rolled his eyes. "If it wasn't hard, we'd all be getting bouncers holding diaries."

"..." I turned silent, secretly imagining the Royal guards walking around with their diaries. One does not simply reveal their diaries contents. It could mean the end of the personal sphere and into the-!

"WHO'S WATCHING US?" I look around. Is it me or is there a creepy smilie over there-Oh wait. Stretch told me that's King Gaster, Head of our Kingdom after the death of King Asgore. Aw. I miss Fluffybuns already. Fell comments. "Maybe your armor's too revealing. You stick out like a sore thumb."

"W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THIS IS MY BATTLE GEAR STRETCH MADE FOR ME!" I was utterly confused. Is this how it's like to be in the city? Fell looks back at the direction of Stretch and Slim, shakes his head and pulls out a head set to give to me. "Try not to sleep and keep yourself busy. I got you the music you wanted on my free time. I also added that strange mash-up by HAPPY MTT."

"WOWIE~! THANKS SO MUCH!" I cheered, bringing the skeleton close for a hug. Fell yelps in surprise, squirming to get out of my grip. No one should feel this lonely at all. Fell gasped (was I that strong?) "S-Somewhere in the game, we might win prizes and get t-the chance t-to meet the shitty lazy ass prince-! but marrying the princes are a hopeless case since their father is psycho for them. Gah! (I finally let him go.) A very clingy father, Gaster's the type of in-law you don't want to have."

"Take care of yourself all right?" Fell glared at me but I know deep down, Fell is a mama bear. He likes taking care of Slim and pretends to abandon him because of his apathetic nature. I couldn't bear to leave Stretch, he's my only family member! I nodded before meeting the two servants who wore a mask. Red and Blue? I waved goodbye to Fell as I was led away by a Blue servant. Fell looked at my area as a Red servant held his phalanges. I swore I saw the Red servant's grin under his mask over my older bro.

 

* * *

  
Some info about the RED and BLUE servant...

 

"protect my cinnabun will ya? he's too innocent for this world." Stretch shook his head, but Sans placed his hands in his pocket as the guy talked. Sans knows he shouldn't be biased in selecting a person since Gaster was watching, but he trusts Stretch. Stretch continues, "they're probably going for the semi-finals only to save us so i think they'll break the **ask** rule instead."

"do they know how to fight?" Sans wondered and Stretch turned silent. Sans scratched his neck, "stretch. no. i am not risking my life and energy on a cinnabun."

"promise us you won't frick-frack our bro or fall in love with them." Slim stares at Red, sitting on the cage. Red shrugs, smiling. "what if they fucked us instead?"

 

"impossible." Stretch paused from his long brotherly speech about Papyrus' fighting style to turn to the duo's direction. It made Sans curious, asking the sure skeleton. "and why not?"

"because... it's a secret" Stretch breathes out smoke, "and they already vowed to love us and us alone."

"are you telling me..." Sans scratched his head, "that all this time, you two are double-crossing with your siblings for our siblings because you have a forbidden incest in your household."

"you make it sound so twisted." Slim looks to the side, waving his hand to shoo the bad vibes. "yes and no. find it out yourself. you two are gonna have a great time."

 

"that's not what i wanted to hear!" Sans smacks the cage, causing it to move. Red crossed his arms, thinking a loud. "does that mean we're making them gay for letting them fall in love with us?"

"pft." Stretch snickered, but Slim turns to the duo with interest. "what sort of fucked-up purpose would force the two most influential prince in the kingdom to become servants?"

"...." Both didn't respond, unsure how to approach the idea. Gaster was a sensitive topic.

 

* * *

 

**Must Stop... Urge... To... Hurt!**

 

'It's been ten hours since we met and I'm beginning to understand why we can't hurt our servants...' I glared at the whistling red servant on the opposite chair of mine. Donned in a red and black themed clothes, the servant wore a sad mask to hide his disgusting face (no doubt). I continued reading in the Royal Library, a novel I found interesting for my past time. Since the Terrific Soon-to-be- ~~Assassin~~ Chef will graduate and have a job after a few months, I might not be able to have enough time reading these work of art. I have no idea why my pathetic brother Slim had to fall in love with a tomboy princess when he's falling short in cash, but a monster's got to have a dream right? As long as Slim is doing something, I won't bother... Unless I have the heat. I can't handle **that** without him.

"..." The servant fidgets, sweat starting to form on the back of his head. Why do I get to have a 1 HP monster when I'm technically third place?! What sort of fucked-up randomization did the Royalty do this time? I sigh, flipping a page as I crossed my legs. I definitely deserve a better servant, but then it's not his fault for being a waste of space in the Castle. This must be his only job in life, scrapping dirt as a primary job. I tilted my head, flipping to the next page. 'I wonder when this servant will fall asleep?'

 

...

 

"are you going to your room or not?" The Red servant sounds pissed. I looked up from my book with a smirk hidden by the book. Well. That did no good. The servant's still awake and he's getting impatient. I look down, "Almost there. I still have two pages left to read. You may go first and have my bed ready."

"..." It seems the red servant is torn to either scream furiously at me or wait patiently for me to finish my book. Ah. It seems he chose the latter. **Wise choice**. He might die when he goes beyond the corridors. No matter where you are, this is still a kill or be killed world. The red servant spoke up, a voice deeper than it should be for a small skeleton. "you don't trust me, don't you?"

"Correct." I flip a page, leaning on my chair as the cushions greet my spine.

 

"is it coz of my hp?"

 

"And everything else." I continue reading, my thoughts drift to a certain gullible skeleton with the Blue servant wearing a smiley mask. I don't know why, but I don't trust Papyrus' servant one bit. Papyrus is too innocent and I'd be damned if my baby bro gets hurt. "Do you still have my bag with you? Of course you do, now get the red accessory there and wear it."

"...you got to be kidding with me." The servant pulled out an accessory I got for Slim, but we changed it to a ring. When I last saw him in the cage, that fucker didn't have it on him. Slim better not have given it to someone or else! I turned my chair around, spinning to check the time outside the window. Slim taught me how to tell the time outside... I know its around twelve to three in the morning... **Close enough!**

"wait just a sec." The red servant began. I leaned down, pressing my head onto my chair just to be able to reach the table behind me. I'm amazed at how modern the chairs can be within an ancient facility. The red servant stutters, surprised at my sudden gaze. "i-it's a collar. you want me to wear a fucking collar?"

"I can't have you getting yourself killed." I closed my book, already read the ending before staring at the skeleton upside down. The red servant's voice definitely sounds familiar before. Have I heard him in TV or is it something else? Damn. I should've watched MTT with Papyrus instead of training with that she-beast of a Royal guard. Wait. I think I saw her come in with us before we went to our brothers. I frown, this will be a tough battle. "I need your services to navigate the area and ensure my survival. In short, **I need you alive**."

"but it's..." The red servant stared at the collar. It was a vibrant red with golden spikes and a chain to match the item. I raised my hand in the air and twirled my finger at my bag, tugging a plain red collar out from the bag. "Don't wear that. Wear this plain one instead, more comfortable and easy to break."

 

"...So the collar is for?" This skeleton has a lot of questions for me. At least he isn't telling puns like three hours ago. I hate how his puns sound like Slim's jokes but more... implicit. This skeleton nearly had me laughing, but I screamed at him instead. The red servant shut up as soon as I yelled at him on how terrible his puns were but... I didn't mean to make him silent. Tch! I just don't know how to get along with someone I barely met, that's normal right?! Gah. I wish I can eliminate him and get this trial over with, I have to go back to Muffet before she pops her pet muffin. I removed my reading glasses before sitting back up, muttering in a low voice. "That belongs to Slim, my pathetic older brother."

"he's not that bad." I turned the chair to stare at the red servant. It seems my gaze petrified him with fear. Meh. I can get used to this. "State your name servant."

"r-red." The servant answered, expression hidden under that mask. I'm guessing this monster is beyond the limit of his patience with bratty me. I laughed, "Very well then Red. Let me tell you something..."

"!" The servant didn't even fight back as I rushed forward, resting one knee on the table to tug the leash of the plain red collar Red wore. I breathed out, eyes glaring back at an one-sided mask. "I know Slim better than anyone else in this world so don't talk as if you've known him your whole life **am I clear?** "

The servant obeyed and I stood up, lessening my grip on the leash.

 

"sheesh." The servant stood up as well, holding the bag with his collar blending in with his red and black themed outfit. I let go of the collar, watching it disappear to thin air and went off to return the book. Internally, I'm screaming at myself on how great a job that was. Now I sound like a possessive lil' bitch! I didn't mean to say it in that way. I wanted to tell him how far gone Slim has been in his life, taking drugs and alcohol to waste his life away. I had to be the one to tug him back to reality. I also had to deal with Stretch since Papyrus doesn't have the guts to do it. Get it? because skeletons doesn't have guts- Oh who am I kidding? I felt a tug on my pants, looking down at the servant. He is so small, I could crush him to bits and feed him to the vultures or Muffet's pet. That works too.

"let me show you your room." Red must be used to this sort of job, taking absent minded monsters must be taxing to handle. I pushed his hand away from my garment and went out of the room, having the skeleton catch up. Ok Fell. So far, you haven't been breaking the rules of physically hurting the servant. Bad news, you have psychologically trained the servant not to mess with you. Now, I'm too prideful to say I don't know where I'm going because I have never seen my room before, but I'm really lost.

"..." The pipsqueak must be laughing at me right now. I wish I could slap him with the knife hidden in my sleeves. But this is for me and my pride's sake. I have to finish this and drag that skeleton bastard back before he gets himself killed. Slim is my property and no one is going to kill him unless I said so!

"do ya even know where you're going?" The servant is smug again. He better not start with the funny puns! I summoned the leash out and tug it hard, seeing the skeleton nearly tumble to the floor at the corner of my eye sockets. I smirked. He's cursing me using wingdings, but I'll pretend I can't understand it. I have bigger things to worry about. I replied, walking pass the staircase, "I'm checking my partner."

"he's fine. stop worrying _prick_." Red inserted an insult which caused another tug from thin air and an added shock of magic. The servant yelped, but held it in. I don't care if he's cursing the lords above for obtaining me, but I will check over Papyrus. I stood in front of a door, "Paps. It's Fell. Open the door."

 

"HOW SURE AM I THAT YOU ARE FELL?" I glared at the small door, hoping against all odds the skeleton wouldn't. "IF YOU REALLY ARE FELL, WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE FRUIT?!"

"..." I wish I could break the door but it could add to the debt we have and I'm the only solid worker aside from those two part-timers (Stretch and Slim sneezed). I growled, rubbing my forehead. "Cherries."

"HI FELL!" Papyrus opened the door, only to receive a punch from me sincerely. I entered the room filled with hay for a bed and is that a pig? The blue servant was resting on the hay, right beside a sleeping pig. Pattered blue and silver, you aren't sure if the smiley bastard is awake or asleep. Papyrus smiles at me, rubbing his face. "GLAD TO KNOW YOU WANT ME AWAKE."

"Ask something more terrifying at least." I sigh, walking across the room to check on my comrade's stuff. I might as well call Papyrus my younger sibling on how innocent he is in the world. Always believing and working for the greater good, I blame those vagabonds travelling in and out of Snowdin. A bad influence for this innocent skeleton. Stretch isn't making things better, often shielding the kid as much as he can. Papyrus sits on his table (a chair) and asked with a smile. "WERE YOU WORRIED FOR ME?"

 

"No shit Sherlock! You got last place. I thought they've given you a prison cell for a bedroom! Stretch should've sent you to school." I grumbled, scavenging Papyrus' bag to reveal a lack of clothes. I didn't move when I felt a tug on the hem of my shirt. Papyrus leaned close to whisper, head bowed down as if embarrassed. "I WANT MY BEDTIME STORY..."

"No. Not now. After a week all right?" I whispered back, petting my brother's head before roughly pushing Papyrus away when I saw Red's expression. Curiosity - It wasn't something I wanted to see. "Servant. Be useful and give me some of my clothes! Papyrus. Apologize to your servant for waking him up right now."

"SORRY COMIC. I DIDN'T MEAN TO LET YOU SLEEP ON HAY." Papyrus bows down again and I swore the servants were strangely curious on what our interaction. Oh. I stared at the dresses in the bag. OH. I used red magic to slam the bag closed, earning a pained grunt from my servant. Using magic, I brought the bag towards my direction. Papyrus looks at my direction and asked. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH OUR PJS?"

 

"nothing." The blue servant muttered, looking away. I swear to King Asgore that Papyrus is just an innocent skeleton. So what if our brother's buy us dresses, stockings and panties- Yes. That does sound humiliating, especially when our friends consider us as males. I growled, annoyed. "Whatever you're thinking, it's not that. What our bags contain is... (I think really hard on what to say.) It's a sibling thing! You won't understand!"

"YOU LOOK LIKE SIBLINGS! DON'T YOU GIVE THOSE TYPE OF GIFTS TO EACH OTHER?" Papyrus tried to help, but it didn't work as planned. The blue skeleton shook his head as he held his mask. "n-nah! w-we're chill. we don't do that..."

"BUT STRETCH GIVES THESE TO ME ALL THE TIME...?" Papyrus tilts his head, confused. I sigh, trying to explain why Papyrus is like this. "Stretch is a... different case. He's really weird to the point he teaches a distorted version of right and wrong on Papyrus' privacy setting."

"FELL! STOP EXAGGERATING! I AM VERY SMART!" Papyrus crossed his arms. I crossed my arms as well and laughed, "Yes. Says the one who got last place!"

"TAKE THAT BACK! I CAN LEARN~!" Papyrus has one tear on his eye socket while he clutched his hands into fists. I stuck my tongue out, completely forgetting about the two servants.

"uh..." The red servant interrupted us, dragging the blue servant with him before they did teleportation magic. "we're going somewhere first k? hang tight."

 

*FWIP!*

 

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Papyrus was amazed, walking to the area and trying to see where the two went. They just stood up and went away. "OH MY GOD! THEY CAN DO A SHORT CUT!"

"Then what's the difference between mine and your servant?!" I flops on the worthless couch, hearing the distant classical music in the mp3 player beside him. "I want a refund!"

"BUT IT'S A MATCH! YOU KNOW? MATCHY~!" Papyrus cheered and I covered my face, covering my screams of frustration. _I swear the King is on to us!_

* * *

Meanwhile...

 

"what do you mean that's normal?! you don't just give lingerie to your sibling!" Sans clawed his cheek bone as he stared at the casual smoker. Red was negotiating with Slim for information regarding Fell. Seeing Red with a collar and Sans confused was worth the long wait in Stretch's opinion. The smoker puffed out some smoke and declared, "papyrus likes attention and he trusts me in the stuff he sees around him. i guess slim and fell had a tougher, more twisted scenario... but they're cuddly."

"at least tell me how to get his affection coz he treats me like a sack of shit!" Red points his finger to the cage, watching the drinking skeleton frown at him. "and risk you frick-fracking with my bro? no way!"

 

"paps and fell are the same. gain their trust, be a family to them and they'll open up. ask undyne if ya want, she did it." Stretch twirls his stick. Sans asked, agitated. "wait. undyne? the head of the royal guard undyne. the same monster who has a psychopathic sister who's coming back from the war undyne?"

"yup. now, you're at the tip of the ice berg." Slim hugs one leg, sitting. "keep looking and remember. don't fall in love."

"we aren't going to fall in love." Sans turns his back away, but Stretch coughs.

 

" **then promise us you'll let go of them on the fifth day.** "

 

* * *

 

**WHAT IS HAPPENING?!**

 

"I HAVE TO BE HONEST. I'M REALLY UNCOMFORTABLE BEING THE MASTER IN A RELATIONSHIP." Papyrus confessed as soon as his servant returned, listening to music in Fell's mp3 as he doodled in his notepad. The blue servant turned silent, his smiley mask turned at his direction.

"I'M SORRY THAT SOUNDED WRONG. I'M NOT USED TO TALKING WITH PEOPLE UNLESS I ASK FOR DIRECTIONS TOWARDS THIS SPECIFIC TOWN OR THE WEATHER WHICH IS FORBIDDEN IN THE RULE BOOK.." Papyrus apologized, flipping his notepad as he finished doodling. Looking at his silent servant, Papyrus tried to read the servant's mind. "JUDGING FROM YOUR EXPRESSION, IT'S ALREADY MORNING AND WE HAVE TO GO TO THE BREAKFAST ROOM FOR THE FIRST TASK."

"yup." The servant's voice sounds really familiar, but Papyrus couldn't pinpoint the name. He knows he heard the voice when he called Stretch some time ago. However, Stretch might not have introduced the monster to him. Papyrus hates being in the dark and he really hates the ban of asking. Like Fell's shady servant, his servant didn't introduce his name at all. Papyrus hates being rude, calling the servant as **servant** leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

 

"u-uh... can you change first?" His servant requested, looking away bashfully (?) which caused Papyrus to look at his PJs. It's not a dress but a bunny printed pajama. Why is this servant so sensitive? Papyrus stands up, thinking of his reputation. "YOU ARE RIGHT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST BE PRESENTABLE TO HIS FUTURE RIVALS AND PEERS!"

"..." Walking over his bag of clothes, Papyrus started to strip down and pick up the armor Stretch gave him. It's really strange how his lower region is different from Fell. While Fell has black leather pants, he has to wear blue underwear- Correction. Undergarments. Stretch says it's a classic, but Papyrus doesn't understand the logic. 'How does this even protect him from damage?'

"OH. IS SOMETHING WRONG?" Papyrus looks over, halfway fixing his black stocking as his servant stood at the doorway. The door's closed and the servant is standing there, frozen in place. Papyrus really thinks the mask is a hindrance to identifying the emotions of the servants. But then, his servant is a skeleton so he must be used to seeing another skeleton's body. Most probably, the Royal Family is composed of skeletons so the maids and butlers should have gotten used to a little bone exposure.

 

"nothing..." The blue servant said it in a very quick suspicious manner. Papyrus shakes his head, pulling the stocking of his right leg all the way to his pelvic region. "THE RULE BOOK DIDN'T SAY THE SERVANTS NEEDING TO WATCH THEIR MASTERS CHANGE."

"i'm not looking." The blue servant is lying under his breath, performing similar movement pattern as his older brother. Papyrus finds it hilarious. Raising his arms to don his chestplate, Papyrus tries to go over today's agenda. According to memory, preliminary round composed of getting to know the servant and often removes the not-so-serious contenders as they break the initial rules of the game. Depending on their servant, they may try to push their master to break the rules given the compatibility test handed to them on the first day. 'Gosh! They have free time then! He can go and tour around the Castle!'

"hey paps?" Looking over his servant's area, Papyrus was grateful he got someone who acts like his brother. Punny and lazy, the blue servant has only grated his nerves with the way he conversed. However, that hasn't led to anything drastic such as tossing the servant out of the window. (Papyrus has already did that with Stretch) The blue servant continued, the tone sounded curious. "aside from saving your bro, do you have any interest in the castle?"

"NO. NOT REALLY. FELL AND I AIM TO ENTER THE SEMI-FINALS BECAUSE WE NEED TO HEAD BACK TO OUR JOBS." Papyrus informed the servants, picking up the strap with his frozen sword and placing it where it belongs. The servant tilts his head a bit, confused. "oh? but if you get the prince's attention, you won't need to work anymore."

 

"I LIKE WORKING! I'M NOT LIKE MY BROTHER-! HMM... THAT'S STRANGE. THE SWORD IS STILL STUCK IN PLACE. I MAY NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE." Papyrus tugged the sword again, annoyed that the sword is glued to the belt.

"sure. just wait a sec." The servant went over to my direction. Holding my hip in one hand, the servant was behind me as he tried to remove the sword. Fidgeting, the tall skeleton yelped in pain as the servant removed the sword. Feeling the claw mark made by his servant, Papyrus rubbed my sides as the blue servant (who fell off his feet) twirled the sword in wonder. "I HAVE UNDERESTIMATED YOU, COMIC... I SHOULD HAVE GIVEN YOU THE BELT INSTEAD."

"at least it came off." The blue servant sounds really care-free. Papyrus can't help but feel envious of that. "come on. let's grab some grub. i'm starving."

"WHEN WE FINISH OUR BREAKFAST, YOU WILL TOUR THE GREAT PAPYRUS AROUND THE CASTLE SO LEAD THE WAY!" Papyrus ordered, coming out of the door and following his servant. The servant chuckled, "sure paps."

* * *

 

Following the servant, Papyrus learned a lot of monsters know him. His servant is really popular, watching the monsters chat and flirt with the monster. If Papyrus didn't know any better, he'd say the skeleton's an old resident of the Royal Castle. Fell's servant is the same, but in a negative view as the flirting tends to be more aggressive. Fell has to defend the monster through death threats and glares. Fell really looks like a gangster if he wears the outfit Slim and Undyne's sister gave him. It's really cool!

"Something wrong?" Fell interrogated his sibling, worry hidden from the irritated tone. I looked at the dish served on my table and poked the lobster thing. "I DON'T THINK SO?"

"Just hang in there and don't catch the attention of that bastard." Fell commented, eyes pointing at King Gaster. I nodded, pushing the lobster aside and standing up. Fell's eye lights followed the novice's movement, "Not hungry?"

"YEAH. I'LL GO AROUND A BIT." Papyrus turned around, walking to an unknown corridor. Comic didn't notice, too busy talking with everyone else on the table. Fell sighs, cutting his steak with the fork and the knife. The red servant asked, mouth filled with meat. "you aren't going after him?"

 

"He's capable." Fell chews his food, closing his eyes. 'Stronger than me even.'

"?" Red had a question mark above him, confused even further.

* * *

 

Wandering the halls, the curious skeleton observed several servants ticking their masters to the point of abuse and harassment. There are times when he tried to stop the attacks, but the servant got angry at him so Papyrus ended up walking through the hallways. He's seen the library, garden, basement, prison cell, laboratory, bathrooms, living quarters of the military and guests, arts room, dining halls, ballroom, throne room-

Then Papyrus bumps his servant. Before he could greet his servant and tell him about his quirky journey, Comic started rambling on how worried he was for his well-being. Hugging him by the waist, Papyrus is reminded so much of Stretch on the way Comic acts. The Rule book didn't state the servants have to be with the masters twenty-four seven. All it stated was that the masters need a servant. Ergo, they have autonomy over their actions. Yet, Comic told him to warn him next time.

Sheesh. This servant must be an older brother or something, persistent and commanding. Papyrus relents, looking to the side as he crossed his arms. Heading back to the dining hall, Papyrus smiled when he saw Fell arguing with his ex-partner. If he recalls right, she's the head of some dangerous group. Funny how she pursued her amazoness attribute while Fell turned to the cooking business.

  
"!" Papyrus' eye sockets turned as wide as discs when he felt an arm slung around his shoulder. Nearly falling off, Papyrus' smile blossomed and his eye lights shone as he was greeted by his best friend: Undyne. Undyne's the Head of the Royal Guards of the area, allowing passage for both him and Fell during their trip all the way to the Royal Castle. "UNDYNE?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"glad to see you haven't turned into a priest yet punk!" Undyne cheered. Her smile is contagious. It's rejuvenating! Undyne told him she was here to support Alphys and Mettaton. Apparently, the one he and Fell are participating is for the Princes' attention where one of them would one day rule the Kingdom. Favorites could earn a lot and blah blah blah. Papyrus didn't care about the rest, knowing Undyne doesn't really want Alphys to win because she has a crush on the Royal Scientist assistant~! Oh! Papyrus also decided to introduce Comic to Undyne but he couldn't find the skeleton anywhere. 'Strange.'

 

* * *

Conversation about the younger twins...

 

"let me guess... paps wandered and you found him late?" Stretch snickered, watching the annoyed skeleton. Sans asked, "please tell me he doesn't always do that."

"nah. he likes going around. you should probably give him a phone in case he really does get lost." Stretch grinned when the blue skeleton gives a heavy sigh.

"red. fucking no. fell is an awesome chef and he is not going to work for this dusty castle." Slim frowned, glad they still get some condiments during imprisonment.

 

"i dunno but fell has the abilities... also the connections." Red shrugged.

"but they're angels right?" Stretch grinned, staring at Sans.

"y-yeah..." Sans looked away and Stretch narrowed his eyes.

 

"good luck then." Stretch will talk to Papyrus soon enough. 'i'm fine if it's either me or slim but our lil' bro?  **no way**.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fighting solo] 4 = 2 - Finals  
> [Fighting pair] 8 = 4 - Semi-finals  
> [Fighting team] 16 = 8 (4)  
> [Puzzles, death-defying traps, etc.] 32 = 16 (8)  
> [Following the Rules] 64 = 32 - Preliminary (16)  
> ^  
> l  
> Chapter 4 starts here since this is about a competition about marriage.


	3. School Ball Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their father will never be satisfied with them.  
> Sans is losing his real self.  
> Papyrus wanted out  
> and he'll start after graduation...
> 
> That is, if he makes it alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mixbreed Fell and Undertale... Odd.

**HOLD**

 

"ALPHYS! GET OUT OF YOUR BED THIS INSTANT!!"

“…” She stared at the door blocking her from the outside world. Afraid to move, the monster wondered if this would be the right thing to do. The Autumn Ball was few days from now and she, as the demoted president of the science club, has yet to ask her crush/best friend/captain of the mix-martial arts club: Undyne. The blonde sighed, tightly holding her rare edition Kiss Mew mew-2 edition pillow.

“OPEN THE DOOR OR THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BASH THE DOOR OPEN!!”

Ignoring her roommate, the dinosaur turned to a different direction: away from the door and towards the window. In her mind, there was her inner voice screaming at the top of its lungs ‘JUST DO IT!’ over and over. But she couldn’t do that. She just can’t. A meek voice reassures her thoughts, stating that ‘Undyne deserves better… Like Papyru-No. They’ll burn the house down…So Uh… Sans then? He’s smart, strong, protective and funny. Who wouldn’t want him…?’

 

“OKAY! MAYBE I WON’T DO THAT… THAT'LL ONLY INCREASE OUR BILLS, BUT I WILL EAT YOUR SHARE OF MY DELICIOUS PASTA DISH IF YOU DON’T COME OUT!”

Now that she thinks about it, her friend Mettaton was flirting with Sans. Sans was making those advances as a leeway for his puns which made Papyrus mad as hell. So maybe Sans doesn’t like Mettaton. And maybe Sans and Undyne can go together as a happy couple… That made her chest tighten, the monster shuddered at the painful emotion welling up inside her. But what about Toriel, ascendant Disciplinary Council President while at the same time ex-girlfriend of the president of the Student Council Asgore? If she heard correctly, Toriel and Sans were getting along just fine. In fact, they constantly text each other and are happy to exchange puns when they meet up. Again, Papyrus was annoyed while with Mettaton… He seemed to have gotten pretty jealous with their interaction. This was the same way with Asgore, both had already employed the help of the other. A lot of henchmen to distract the Ice Queen while Mettaton goes for the kill, trying to take as much time with Sans as possible. Papyrus usually watches them as the shock, supportive third wheel.

“ALPHYS!! HAVE YOU ACTUALLY DIED IN THERE?!”

 

Speaking of Papyrus, he’s still outside the door. Alphys just huffed and tried compressing herself to be as small as possible. Papyrus was the nicest skeleton she had ever met, only mean on the outside just like everyone else in school. Having met earlier through the Undernet, Papyrus’ blog was all about cooking and life hacks, specifically for house chores. They finally met one day in the library, helping the struggling young skeleton with his math homework.

"I MADE SOMETHING DIFFERENT THIS TIME!"

Too bad, his brother always messes with him with his sarcastic comments and puns (which was hilarious by itself). However, after Sans was promoted to not only being the president of the science club, but also the personal adviser of the two councils… Papyrus moved in with her, avoiding his brother like a plague which was successful as they were in different class sections altogether. Papyrus told her that Sans was getting in his way of becoming stronger when he gets hurt (so true) yet she knew deep down, all Papyrus ever wanted was for Sans to be proud of him. So one night, while Sans was busy with his clubs, Papyrus had an epiphany… He escaped the dorm where both brothers stayed (privileges of being a scholar) and ran all the way to her house, pleading (not threatening) her to hide him. She agreed, knowing that the skeleton was responsible to handle himself. Papyrus was so responsible, he began taking over the chores in the house. Even with the constant berations, she had more free time for her to watch and download the anime she likes online.

 

“ALPHYS..?”

Okay. Papyrus did a pretty cruel thing, leaving his brother all by himself- Not! Sans would be perfectly fine as he's the second most popular kid in school (Mettaton's first). He also has Undyne, Toriel and his fan club to make him busy. He has enough company-… That sounded so unlike her, so mean... But that's what this world was right, a kill-or-be-killed world? However, Papyrus was still training to be the best fighter (preferably a fencer. He'll look good) in the world.

"ALPHYS? WON'T YOU LET ME IN?! PLEASE?!"

Papyrus also works as a chef in some Italian restaurant during the night shift. This restaurant was in a faraway place from the school and gives good pay. Knowing Papyrus, his cooking is at the caliber of five-star chefs, it was enough to pay the rents and other stuff they need (like their unlimited amount of food and don't forget the internet access). Even though his family was fricking rich, Papyrus decided that he’ll earn his own money. It looks like the skeleton realized that he was a burden to his brother, heard first hand from his father or should she say Professor Wingding? But Sans was also being compared to Papyrus in terms of determination and perseverance. Having to realize the truth and slowly overcome it by himself. That, by itself, was stunning. The mere thought fills Alphys with bravery. She stood up, swaying a bit due to the lack of nutrients but still held ground. She went over towards the door.

 

* * *

 

“SHOULD I CALL METTATON OR UNDY-OH.... Uh.. I wasn't worried or anything.. just. Come here!”

Alphys felt herself being carried up in the air for a tight hug. She didn’t mind the affection nor did Undyne when they were alone with the skeleton. She wonders if the skeleton also did this to his brother at home? In the house, Papyrus was always an open-hearted type of skeleton. His emotions flaring out like the radiation emitted from the element uranium. Unlike the radioactive element, this radiation was refreshing and vital. Even if they live in a Kill-or-be-killed world, positive energy was so much ever-lasting than negative energy in terms of survival. Her darker voice told her to experiment on him, Alphys pushed the thought away, saying that was stupid and evil. She wasn't that deep into the madness. She still had to keep her sanity and Papyrus was helping her with that. Guess that's why Sans was constantly looking for him, Papyrus was a truthful naive two-sided power-plant who takes care of those he lives with no matter how broken they are. In school, he shows this through being a gangster or tsundere. If no one was around, he gives you food. Recently, he learned how to make a 'bento,' it left the blonde screaming with joy. Her scream broke the window, making them run for it when Gerson came over. Alphys slumped like a sack of potato (she is) and allowed herself to be carried all the way to the living room. Currently, they’re living in her apartment.

“I MADE YOU SOME MACARONI AND CHEESE.” Papyrus spoke sincerely, pushing a decent portion of food. No. Undyne is not living with them; it’s just Papyrus and her. The red head captain lived in the dorm. She is also part of the student council with Muffet, Napstablook and Mettaton that's why she couldn't visit them. The student council is dedicated to helping newbies and then tormenting the others. A good thing for her, as Papyrus learned how to cook properly without so much flames and vegetable bloodshed when Undyne helps him in the kitchen. A very bad thing too since she now feels like the bond they have as 'best friend forever' is slowly drifting away, only meeting the aquatic female when working in the lab with Sans. She might even say she doesn't know who Undyne is anymore, seeing as she has a huge fanclub and gang on her back. Alphys gave off her morning stare, looking at the pasta plate.

“I AM CONFUSED WITH THAT LOOK OF YOURS...” Papyrus mused aloud. Placing his right gloved hand to the tip of his chin, burrows lowered as if in deep thought. Alphys wondered if she should go to school today. In class, there were a lot of moments when she would want to throw her notebook and scream for everyone to be quiet yet she had problems: One, she loves her class, being able to at least see Undyne sit in front of her. Two, Undyne was one of the loudest people in class and because she loves Undyne, she'll let it slide if that brings her friend happiness. Three, she has to muster a lot of courage to scream to her classmates. Might as well bring her MP3 player to be on the safe side. ‘Why is school so twisted?’

 

*Slap!

 

Hearing a slap, Alphys looked at her friend’s expression. Hands on both cheekbones, Papyrus eyes widen comically as if arriving at an epiphany. Her cheeks twitch to form a small awkward smile. Why does the younger skeleton always make her happy even if it was unintentional? If the apartment hadn’t been sound proof, Papyrus’ voice would echo right out of the room. “HAS MY COOKING IMPROVED THAT BADLY FOR YOU TO BE TOO SHOCK TO EAT IT?!”

“Y-Yeah. It looks good Papyrus. It looks really great.” Alphys commented truthfully, picking up her fork to twirl a bit of the pasta. Munching down on it, she nodded at the food and scooped some more. She and Papyrus would cook at alternating days, having cup noodles every MWFS while random experimental dishes on the other days. Good thing Papyrus doesn't complain about her preference. In fact, he's good with any forms of pasta even if you burnt it... Looking at the window, she realized the time was still so early but... Standing up abruptly, Alphys’ accidentally blurted out her thoughts. “I remembered I was assigned to monitor the experiment's progress today!!”

“DO NOT WORRY ROOMMATE!” Papyrus declared, throwing a lab coat and other clothes that would match her. In Home Academy (blame the student council president for the name change from Underground Academia. Even if he's evil, he still sucks at names), Monsters and Humans co-exist and so, has no dress code. (monster species have a huge difference between human regarding their physiology) Good thing, Mettaton taught his fans about fashion sense or Papyrus would give her the limited-edition cosplay attire she bought in E-bay – The Sorceress. (Unisex and sexy, Alphys had no idea what was going in her mind when she bought it. Having the clothes not in her size, the scientist has hid it in her closet for safe keeping.) Wearing her PJs, Alphys blushed and went to the bathroom, immediately started to dress into her formal wear. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS BUILT SOMETHING THAT GOES AGAINST SPACE NYEH HEHEHEH!”

“You have got to be kidding me.” Alphys joked but was smiling at the skeleton’s reassurance. Yup. That wide smile and uncharacteristic pose reminds her of that one guy who gets friend zoned by the main female character she was watching few days ago-Oh god. The blonde shook her head. Papyrus deserves to have a girlfriend or boyfriend… Whichever the skeleton chooses she suppose. “OH! I am not to be KID with, Alphys because I-!"

 

"Uh... Once you come to the garage, you'll see that I really did... alter...based on brother's....” Papyrus' voice went lower than usual as if he had committed an awful crime, she couldn't even hear the last words. In a rush, Alphys picked up several items and went to the garage, dropping her bag when she saw a red car. More importantly, the car's radio shifted into a floating computer screen with Papyrus sitting on the front seat. Slowly retrieving her bag from the floor, Alphys went to the passenger's seat and looked at Papyrus touching the screen. Typing certain coordinates, the computer utilized not English, but binary. Alphys stuttered, surprised as the skeleton really did have a lot of time with his car. "I-Is this e-even safe?"

"AH! OF COURSE IT'S SAFE! I MEAN. I ALREADY TRIED IT ONCE-OKAY MORE THAN ONCE BUT THAT'S A GOOD THING." Papyrus said, looking at the side to see a surprised female. "READY?"

* * *

 

"Sur-" Alphys blinked, seeing as they were both standing in front of the school without the car in sight. Slowly turning to Papyrus, Alphys asked meekly, "Where's the car?"

"The car was a medium of transport so it is still at the garage. I'm still working on that. Sans' schematics still needs some tweeks so I need to tell him to edit some of the measurements and..." Papyrus rambles sheepishly, looking the the side with his hand scratching his head. Bringing Papyrus to her level, Alphys shook him violently. "You have to join the robotic's club! That was incredible! You are a born mechanic!"

"NO ALPHYS! I NEED TO BECOME THE GREATEST FIGHTER! ASK SANS!" Papyrus answered defensively while being shook, knowing fully well that Alphys was the head of the robotic's club. Unfortunately, his father was head of all the Science department in the school, even if all of his classmates reach college. "I-I THO-THOUGHT YOU SAID-D YOU HAVE T-TO TAKE CARE OF S-SOMETHING~?!"

"You're right!" Letting go of Papyrus, Alphys sped off to the botanical garden. Shaking his head, Papyrus jogged to catch up. It was too early for anyone to be in school, so it was probably safe for the young skeleton to go around with his friend without being caught by his brother right? He sighed, fixing his red scarf, Papyrus places his mask in place. In this school, there was no such thing as MERCY and SAVE. This was a kill-or-be-killed rehabilitation system designed by the Humans and Monsters alike. Organized to train both species to survive and murder, deceive and trust.

 

Opening the school door, the Great Papyrus wasn't the happy-go-lucky skeleton nor was Alphys the shy otaku mechanic. No. He was the Terrible Papyrus, head of the Weapons club and loner while Ignorant-to-affection Mad Scientist Alphys is head of the Robotics club. Papyrus hates going to school. He has to do horrible things, even get into a fight with his brother at certain occasions. He hates how his own sibling would pretend to everyone even him because of their father.

 

* * *

 

**TWIST**

 

>   
>  **AUTUMN BALL**  
>  **DATE: (several numbers were scratched out on purpose) Two days from now**  
>  **INFO: COMING SOON.**

 

"Really?" The skeleton asked a loud. Two days until the ball, Papyrus wondered how the couples were going to be brought together. Usually, guys would drag the girls into a secret area (the garden) and ask them out. But there are rare occasions where it was explicitly mentioned during class hours and cafeteria time. Those moments were the most awkward as everyone else could hear what was going on, pressuring the female to accept the invitation.

*CREAK*

"Thank god they're alive." The blonde sighed in relief, picking up the watering can to sprinkle the plants with water. Papyrus stood at the entrance, a frown in place. More importantly, how was he going to make the head of the Robotics club confess her feelings to the captain of the mix-martial arts club? In this school, the most formal way to ask someone in a date was either a letter or an invitation. Unfortunately, he knew Undyne, his past mentor now rival in club, has a crush on Sans in a Tsundere way. He also knows that the Disciplinary Council President and the most popular guy in the whole school also have a crush on Sans as well. Wait. Now that he thinks about it, everyone has a thing for his brother. Who does Sans love then? ‘Probably no one because Sans would tell me if he did, right?’

"..." Papyrus went over to check the picture frames on the wall. There was Gaster and his brother with the research team. Gaster never did love him. The scientist never read him stories or cook for him, only Sans does that, his once-reliable brother. Their relationship changed when Gaster brought them to school, Sans was growing distant and had gained a lot of friends. He also said a lot of painful puns and became more aggressive. At home, he would just drink ketchup and go to his room. Sometimes, if Sans was in a good mood, he would tell him his favorite story. He heard Alphys stutter, fixing her glasses to make sure she got it right. "H-heh?"

 

"Where is it...?" Alphys looked around. Papyrus stared and looked back, it must be there somewhere. The whole room was locked for the entire night. Donned in black and red theme, Papyrus (being the little brother he is) followed his brother's example. Maybe if he changed, his father and brother would be more proud of him. Because of his transformation, he was recognized and proclaimed Head of the Weapons’ Club. (He secretly practices magic with Undyne, but not anymore). But instead of being proud, his father kept telling him he could do better, pushing his limit further. Sans wasn't happy either, he often had that look of disbelief when he sees him. Papyrus didn't know what he was doing wrong so he excluded several activities such as: joining fights (not really regal for his Greatness) and lessening his friends (They call themselves lackeys. He didn't need lackeys, he wanted friends.)

"Maybe they moved it..." Alphys was looking at the floor and shuffling the items. He and Alphys was bullied back then, only when they changed did their lives become easier... For him, he is now one of the most feared individuals in school. Papyrus couldn't understand what he was doing wrong. All he wanted was to be famous, be loved by everyone and have his father and brother become proud of him. Those dreams were still in the air.

'I could never reach them.' Papyrus knew Sans noticed his constant shift in mood so he tried to mend their relationship, getting away from Gaster and moving into the dorms. But it only made things worse. They barely had time for each other as his brother's friends had dragged Sans away time and time again. Papyrus didn't want to be a Yandereplane nor a Tsundereplane, so he stayed put and waited. He kept waiting for his brother to notice until finally they've reached the final year of school. That was when Papyrus had given up waiting for his brother to tell him Fluffy Bunny, it was now hidden in the bookshelf during the summer. When Papyrus left, he took the book with him. He didn't want his brother to be embarrassed because of him. But maybe, just maybe Sans must've thought he would stay the same forever - being the weak little brother. Yet how could he think that way when Papyrus didn't want to be a burden - a weakness for his brother. Getting stronger, Papyrus vowed to make sure Sans will never be his weakness because he didn't know what to do if this really happens. He heard Alphys shaky voice on the other side, he found himself actually staring at a cactus. Weird. "P-Papyrus? I-I c-can't f-find it anywhere!!"

"What do you mean?" Papyrus turned, staring at his ally. Seeing her condition, he went forward. She was shaking in fear, thinking of the consequence Gaster would do to her for the missing item. Admitting, Papyrus wasn't good at handling Alphys. It was always Undyne, the impatient meat-loving aquatic monster. But he wasn't going to abandon her. Papyrus held on to Alphys shoulders and shook her. "I have no idea what this is, but IT is here! IT is within the vicinity! SO CALM DOWN and let’s both find it! We are going to FUCKING FIND IT, YOU HEAR ME?!"

 

"O-okay..." Papyrus let go, wondering if he made a good Undyne expression. Walking around, both individuals were scrutinizing every movement and sound they could register. Hearing a soft whisper, Papyrus paused. He had a bad feeling that he shouldn't look at the mirror. But because he is a courageous and great skeleton, he turned to face the mirror. "Alphys. I have a question. Is IT a golden flower plant?"

"A-actually yes since IT was injected with a substance call-" Alphys turned around to see her friend with a flower attached on his arm, green vines were hugging the black sleeves and a yellow flower was poking out of Papyrus' red scarf. "How did you not feel IT?!"

"I blame my internal monologues." Papyrus was calm about this, moving his neck carefully to stare at the golden flower. It reminded him of the tea brand Asgore, Undyne's past crush, likes to drink. It sprouted out eyes and a mouth, Papyrus gasps. "Mother of Monsters!!"

 

* * *

  
"H-howdy..." The flower stuttered. It's petals were sliced and one petal was even torn. After Papyrus gasps, he froze temporarily while Alphys threw an electric attack at him. Even when not noticing the attack, Papyrus was geared by Undyne to have a reflex maneuver and used a bone wall to ground the electricity.

"!!!" The flower hid in the red scarf, making the skeleton cringe further. "Pleasedon'thurtme!Ihaven'tdoneanythingwrongwhyareyousomeantomewhenyoudon'tevenknowmeareyouliketheothers-"

"Don't move in there! That's ticklish!! NYEH~!!" Papyrus ordered, but laughed. Alphys headed back to the section of the empty slot and came back with a weed cutter. That's when she saw Papyrus sitting down without his scarf while the flower rests on his shoulder. The vines were still on his sleeves, not invading the internal areas of the skeleton just yet. She sighs in relief, Papyrus looked up and asked her to come over.

"This little guy calls himself Flowery. He has no recollection of the past and he latched on to me because I have no ill intent against plants. Does that mean he'll latch on Asgore's face too? That's disturbing… But prank worthy. Sans would like him."

 

"My name is Flowey, not Flowery." The flower pouted with his green leaves crossed like arms. Both occupants stared at each other.

"No! He has to be placed back here right now or Professor Wingdings would notice." Alphys said, but this wasn't true. None of the flowers had reacted to Determination at all. Gaster wouldn't even realize if there were even progress, he was only doing this for the sake of President Asgore in regards to the death of Toriel's younger sibling Asriel - Asriel who was the link to the Student president towards the skilled magic-user Ice Queen/Iron Maiden. The golden flower named Flowey became fearful when the name Wingding came to, hiding again near Papyrus' neck. Papyrus frowns, poking the flower. "If you don't want to go back, just place a substitute in your place!"

"!!" Both of them were surprised at the skeleton's suggestion. Flowey had hopeful eyes while Alphys was ready to murder him. She wasn't going to adopt another freeloader into her apartment, even if it's eco-friendly. "Y-you'll really take me in?"

"SURE! What do you say Alphys?" Papyrus gave his goofy smile again, makes Alphys think this guy was either: a good actor or a skeleton with bipolar tendencies. Looking at the flower crawl back down to create a duplicate flower from his very own stem, Alphys stared back at Papyrus. "I-I'm not so sure. Y-you do know you have to hold on to that for the w-whole day?"

 

"W-Wait! I-I can pretend to be a flower s-so please d-don't leave me?" Papyrus stared at the flower come back to his side, those hopeful and scared eyes made him reach his left hand out to him. The flower latched on. This time it was within his sleeves, only having the flower pop out of his gloves like a real flower. The skeleton showed this to Alphys and grinned. "I think I can handle. No one notices me anyways, right?"

"W-well yeah." Alphys smiled at the skeleton. Since Papyrus excelled at Language and history, he had been forcibly placed in a year higher to his usual age group. So not only was he with Undyne, but he was also with her and Napstablook. Sans, Asgore, Mettaton and Toriel were in another section, a floor specifically created for the best of the best. "Nothing is sure to happen. O-okay. Fine. Welcome to the group Flowey."  
"YAY! I FINALLY HAVE ANOTHER FRIEND! I'M SO EXCITED TO PLAY PUZZLES WITH YOU, FLOWERY!" Papyrus exploded, his mask temporarily removed because of the sheer excitement and joy of having another companion. Flowey became shock and then turned sour as he heard his name said wrong again. "IT'S FLOWEY! YOU DUMBASS! GET IT RIGHT, WON'T YOU?!"

"This is going to be fine Alphys. No one's going to notice." Alphys said to herself, watching the two bicker and talk about the soon-to-be projects. She was happy that the skeleton still had some HOPE in him. Sans would be proud of her, or maybe Gaster would have her neck? She'll worry about that later. "What could go wrong?"

* * *

  
'I did not see this coming...!' Alphys was frantic, standing stiff frozen when all the sections were brought in the auditorium to teach them how to dance by a human and monster instructor respectively. Looking around, she saw Toriel ordering her men while Asgore was sulking at the impossibility of having the Iron maiden to be his dance partner. Mettaton was, as usual, flirting with Sans who ignores the robot to talk to the others. Napstablook was in a corner hearing music while Muffet was being courted with the guys. On the other side, Dogamy fought against other monsters for his beloved Dogaressa who was eating beef jerky. Some of the teachers were hiding, like Grillby and Gaster. Both already married, are disturbed by the fact students still want to take them to the Autumn Ball. She was fumbling with her remote, trying her best to maintain her facade even when worry was all over her face. Good thing she has these glasses, her eyes show a lot of her expressions. 'Where's Papyrus? Stars. If anyone sees Flowey, he and I are dead with Professor Wingdings!'

 

*Bang!*

 

"I don't even want to be here with those lowlifes. Unhand me at once lady!" Papyrus hissed, annoyance but a slight hint of fear(?) written on his face. Undyne was still dragging him by the right hand, talking about something which was of no importance to the skeleton. Right now, he just wanted to sit down and stop moving. The flower was residing in his ribcage close to his SOUL, ticklish and odd. It gave him a very weird sensation. Undyne grinned and went over the scientist's direction. Papyrus was trying his best all morning not to attract attention. Listening to the teachers, not bothering the insults and challenges from lingering pests and yet here he was, the center of attention all because of his friend Undyne. Undyne had horrible timing because he still has to bring Flowey home without IT being murdered.

"YO ALPHYS!" Undyne grinned, Alphys tries her best to sound uninterested at Undyne's advances. She really loves her, she does. It's just that Undyne was too good for her, Alphys was a weakness to her if they showed any relationship. Standing right in front of her, Alphys looked up and fixed her glasses at her crush and friend. "H-hi Undyne and P-papyrus."

'CRAP.' Papyrus thought, realizing that Sans was coming over with a not so-happy face. It was exactly four months ago that he left his brother and started to avoid the guy. He also told Alphys not to tell Sans where he is. Trying to remove the firm grasp of his friend, Papyrus knew he was royally screwed. Sure. Sans was lazy and good-natured, but Papyrus knew when you see red glowing eyes (and not usual the blue and yellow) how horrible the smaller skeleton was to deal with. Right now, having a golden flower in his chest wasn't the best time to have that sort of argument. The Golden Flower does not need to know how scary his brother is nor does he want his brother to murder his new friend/experiment of the lab. He also doesn't want to discuss where he went off to live in. Tugging harder, Undyne stared at the frantic skeleton and laughed. "Come on Papyrus, scared of some dancing lesson?!"

 

" **Look! A human!** " Papyrus pointed, making several monsters turn with Undyne to boot. Kicking the hand off, Papyrus ran out as fast as an athlete (he is an athlete). Not surprisingly, the skeleton pointed at Sans who suddenly vanished from the space provided.

"******************?!" While Undyne shouts curses for being fooled so easily, Alphys secretly ran to the area of Papyrus. She has a bad feeling that he couldn't have gone that far, she knew Sans was finding for his bro for months and Papyrus was cunning enough to be surrounded with teachers and personnel that were in close contact with Gaster when Sans does meet him. One thing was for sure, Papyrus was at the edge and he might fall from it.

* * *

**PULL**

 

"It's him! That smiling bonebag who constantly plucks my petals!" Flowey said, clinging on one of the rib bones of the skeleton. Papyrus nods absently, too focused on getting out of the room. Flowey pulled a rib, making him flinch. "Run faster!!"

"Sans. My brother. Teleports. I can't. Fuck it." Papyrus didn't have time to answer in complete sentences, It was only the hallways that monsters can't utilize magic, that increased his chance of escaping his brother. He wasn't so good in the magic department, it was his brother. Fate wasn't so forgiving though, Papyrus felt his soul get pulled to a fight and dragged down to the ground.

"where do you think you're going, buddy?" This was bad. Sans sounded angry. Papyrus was on the floor, hearing Flowey whimper, scared at what was going on. Papyrus grumbled, trying to stand back to his feet. He knew some monsters might see Sans actions as part of the Student council club, not allowing students to get out of the auditorium. But between the skelebros, Papyrus was beyond dead. Punishment might even be worse than standing on a corner or being grounded. Papyrus could only sit up, density in the air had increase tenfold due to the intense aura. Staring at an annoyed brother, Papyrus tried to think of another way out of this. "To the washroom."

 

"Sure and I have **thick skin**." Okay. Rephrase the bad part, Sans was pissed worried borderline anger. Papyrus wondered what happened earlier that caused the skeleton to act this way. His soul beated faster when his brother came closer, Flowey was crying. Oh heavens. His friend was crying. He was such a horrible friend. Papyrus had to fix his mask soon. If not, he was dead with his brother and his reputation to the school, not like that was a bad thing. Hmmm... Nope. Not risking it. Papyrus started plan A. "Weren't you tasked to handle the left isle? Toriel will be very displeased if you disobeyed her orders."

"meh. never the type to follow orders. where were you at night?" Sans was already beginning interrogation. Not the way he planned this. Time for Plan B - Act as match maker even if monster populace in school isn't the best. "How obnoxious. I was training for the upcoming Fencing tournament and I think I see someone waving at you. Why not look around and check if the monster's your type?"

 

"Papyrus..."

 

'Where's a distraction when you need one?' Papyrus wasn't surprised to hear his brother unaffected with his excuses. He was repeating it over and over. Man. Does he need to make a change of pace. Papyrus took a step forward, catching a potential decoy in the corner of his eye lights.

 

CUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then the thoughts stop. I wonder what should happen next?
> 
> I have no idea what happened or could have happened here.

**Author's Note:**

> A race against time, no one is getting any younger.


End file.
